


Twins

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Series: Plunny Petting Zoo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Slytherin Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: Albus Lied.  The Weasley line will birth a prophetic child... or two.





	Twins

**Molly Weasley's Private Journal: The Cottage.**

It all started August 10, 1981…

"This shouldn't be happening. It doesn't make any sense." That was all that was running through my mind as I, Molly Weasley, nine months into my last pregnancy followed Fabian and Gideon to a secret location where I would finish out the pregnancy.

/Flashback/

"I don't understand, why do I have to hide?"

"I'm sorry Molly, it's just that Gideon and I are afraid for you. There's a prophecy about Weasley girls you see and it seems like it could be about to come true."

"Y-you mean the one Albus-"

"No," Gideon shook his head, "Albus lied Molly."

"What?!"

"Molly he's afraid. There was a prophecy made way back, Arthur knows about it and he told us. It was written in the Weasley family archives because it was about the family. He's almost certain it's about your pregnancy now and so are we."

"But, if Arthur knows why…?"

"He asked us to Obliviate him. He thought it would be safer to leave the knowledge with us."

"He knows that we've had almost one-hundred percent accuracy with birth predictions. When he heard that we thought it would be twin girls he told us the prophecy and asked us to do whatever we could to protect them, Molly."

"I don't understand."

"Molly, he doesn't want Albus to try and kill them."

"We're here."

"Welcome to The Cottage, Molly."

The place they had arrived at was a small cabin deep in the woods of Merlin only knew where. It looked as if Gideon and Fabian had fixed it up just recently and it had a cozy feeling.

"But what is this prophecy?"

"We can tell you inside, where it's safe."

Gideon ushered Molly inside and Fabian followed behind her shutting the door.

" _Twin Ladies_

_Born from Lion's court_

_Heart of lion, soul of snake_

_The old gift wakes_

_After years of sleeping_

_Girls born worthy_

_To carry their full heritage_

_Lion and snake_

_Born on the eve of tragedy_

_And thus marked-"_

"That's the same as Albus said."

"Can you tell me the rest of what he said?"

"Um let me see... it was…"

" _They will kill the chosen one_

_Before Destiny is reached_

_Even his kind and benevolent_

_Bumblebee mentor, Will fall_

_For where they walk, Death will follow_

_And light will fall, to their darkness."_

"Well that's rather uncreative of him. He couldn't make it any better?"

"What?"

"We told you he lied to you Molly."

"Well now that you mention it, it did seem like the end was a bit odd at places.

"It really ends like this."

" _They will raise up a new Myrradin_

_Saviors of the savior_

_Together they fight_

_With seven paladins_

_And when the time comes_

_Both bumblebee and dark lord fall._

_And the world is brought to new destiny."_

\End Flashback\

We stayed at the cottage until January of 1982 and I will always cherish the memory of those times. I'll probably never see Gideon and Fabian again.

My brothers had been correct and I gave birth to two beautiful twin girls on October 30st 1981. They both had a tuft the traditional Weasley red hair and a lighting bolt shaped birthmark on the side of their neck. They were perfectly identical except for the eyes. Neither was born with the usually baby blue eyes. It had been late in the day and I was exhausted. I fell asleep before I could name them.

Just as it was foretold this day was the eve of a great tragedy. The next day Lilly and James Potter were killed; leaving their little boy Harry with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Fabian, Gideon, and I cast the strongest glamour charms that we know on the girls birthmarks as soon as we heard the news. Harry Potter had survived with only a scar in the shape of a lightning bold.

Then we named them. Fabian reminded me that I could only keep one and it broke my heart to have to choose, but I did. I chose the brown eyed child. I could tell that the other little one's eyes were going to lean towards green, an unusual color for a Weasley. I named my little one Ginerva Molly Weasley. Then I let Fabian and Gideon name the other little one. I just couldn't do it. They named her Lillian Hope Weasley. She would be taking the last name that they chose after they moved however.

The day that we all left The Cottage is when I made the final decision to change Ginerva's birthday…

/Flashback/

"August 11, 1981"

"What?"

"That's when I'm going to say she was born. That way Dumbledore won't be suspicious."

"But Molly, if so why were you away until now?"

"Something happened and I was separated from you. You had brought me here so I didn't know the way home and it took me a long time to get somewhere I could safely Floo home from."

"I think that's a good story, Molly. Good luck little sister."

"We'll miss you."

All three of us were crying at this point. "I'll miss you too. Take good care of little Lillian"

"We will."

\End Flashback\

With that final statement I apparated to the nearest pub I could Floo home from. It was time to see how Arthur did having to take care of the lot by himself and introduce Ginerva Molly Weasley to her family. We were going to have to update the wills again. I know Arthur found it strange, but I made sure that we both included Lillian in the inheritance too.

He didn't ask any questions. I think somewhere in his mind he had an idea of who she must be. That's why I Obliviated him after we finished the rewriting of the wills. I knew that Albus was going to check because of the prophecy and as much as I love Arthur I couldn't let him endanger Lillian. And he would have because he was already Obliviated of any reason not to.

I've enchanted this journal so that only the people who know the truth about Lillian and Ginny can read it. I've always kept a journal, it's the only way I know of to make myself stop thinking about certain things. Just to be safe I'm going to hide this Journal back at the cottage and I'm not going to risk writing about this event anywhere else. This is the last entry.

Goodbye.

* * *

_**1992** _

"And so this year I would like to welcome a transfer student to be sorted. She has been attending the prominent Salem Witches Institute in their preparatory program and secured a scholarship to come to Hogwarts for her continued schooling. She will be joining the first year class. So may I introduce Miss-"

"Ummmm, excuse me sir." Everyone was startled to see a small brunette girl come up to the headmaster and interrupt him.

"Hmm, yes?"

"If you would allow it, I would prefer to introduce myself after my sorting."

"That will be fine. Go ahead."

_Hmm, cunning and smart, just like your sister._

You had best put me with her or I'll-

 _Yes I can see that splitting you two up any longer would be quite inadvisable for my health. So then, better be…_ "SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled and patted the hat before waving at my new housemates. I could see I already had the attention of one small redheaded witch in particular. I wasn't surprised that Ginny would recognize my voice.

"So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself now."

"Well, I'm certain you're all wondering my name seeing as I interrupted the headmaster before he could tell you, but I'm saving that for last." I smiled, "As Professor Dumbledore said I am a first year transfer student from the Salem Witches Institute in Salem, Massachusetts in the United States of America. My birthday is October Thirtieth Nineteen Eighty-one. I transferred here in the hopes that I would finally meet my twin sister in person." I could see the grin growing on Ginny's face

My name is Lillian Hope –" I removed the pendant I had worn for as long as I could remember. It was the source of the glamour over me that only I could see through. "– Weasley."

Over the gasps of shock from the Gryffindor table and the now pale Headmaster at my sudden transformation from brunette to Weasley red there was an excited squeal.

"HAZEL! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Hey Scarlett, I wanted to make it a surprise."

A sudden comment from Ronald, "Wait Gin, you know her?"

"Of course I do. After all she's my twin."

"Our Ickle Gin-"

"Gin. Has a-"

" _Twin?_ "

"Yep. You remember Hazel don't you; my 'imaginary' friend?"

"But your birthday's in August!"

"Mom lied, Ron. And not just about that either, right Hazel?"

The doors to the Great Hall opened. "Yep, Scarlett. After all Uncles Gideon and Fabian are very much alive."

"Yes, and quite upset with this little stunt you've pulled."

I gulped. "Hi Uncle Gideon, Uncle Fabian."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't know if I want to continue this or not… Probably not going to and that's why it's here. I can't make it work, but I like what I have… Well except the prophecy...  
> (Spoiler Alert- Haven't managed to get back to this idea in 11 years)


End file.
